


Doppelganger

by thephoenixmage1



Category: Fargo (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lester nygaard aka john watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephoenixmage1/pseuds/thephoenixmage1
Summary: Lester Nygaard has heard the everyone has a doppelganger out there in the world.  A stranger who looks so much like you they could be mistaken as your twin, your identical twin even.Lester has also heard of hiding in plain sight but flat sharing with the cleverest idiot he'd ever met who'd just so happened to make it his job to hunt down murders and serial killers was asking a bit much..... wasn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I tweaked the ending of Fargo season 1 so Lester manages to get the money, live and not be pursued by police and ok I also gave him a dual citizenship.
> 
> I should also totally be working on my High wizard Harry Potter/Severus Snape fanfiction but really, how can I resist?

Lester had spent most of his life not really thinking about the fact he had a British dual citizenship. Sure he remembered travelling there a couple time when he was younger but hadn't given it much thought until now, heading for a barber shop for a quick crew cut before he boarded a plane.

He wasn't sure if the police were still after him and he didn't think they'd put a travel ban on his passport but a haircut and the most ordinary clothes he could get couldn't hurt. He thought the ugly oatmeal jumper was a nice touch.

The plane flight and the arrival was actually a lot smoother then he expected. A few questions, a scan of his luggage, a flash of his British passport and he was on his way to a new life. There was a slight problem with money, sure he still had some but it wouldn't last that long. The conversion rate from Canadian into British wasn't bad but London was also one of the most expensive places in the world to live. 

A cheap bedsit and a few weeks learning his way around London, doing his best to pick up a British accent and Lester was beginning to contemplate if he dared start selling life insurance again when something completely unexpected happened as he was walking through a park.

"John Watson? John Watson?"  
Lester turned some what curiously and was taken back when a somewhat chubby male headed straight for him.  
"Mike Stamford, sorry I got fat."


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester goes to Bart and meets Sherlock Holmes

The aluminium cane was something Lester had picked up almost on a whim when some old codger had left it behind at a park bench. People were more likely to dismiss someone they perceived as injured weren't they? Now he hobbled somewhat awkwardly behind Mike Stamford trying to pretend he needed the damn thing.

"I heard you got shot, what happened?"  
"I got shot."

Mike Stamford had turned out to be the sort of affable bloke who was more than happy to ramble on without much prompting. So Lester had managed to figure out quite a bit about John Watson without managing to let on that he actually wasn't John Watson. Next thing he knew he was complaining about the cost of living in London and Mike offered to take him to meet someone in St Barts.

"Changed a bit since I was here." Lester told him as Mike brought him into a room. This was actually somewhat true, Lester was almost sure this was the area he was taken to when his parents brought him in on one rare trip to Britain. He came down with a bad stomach bug, he would have been about seven.

There was a tall, skinny and pale fellow leaning over a microscope with black curls cropped in some ridiculous looking fashion.

"Mike can I borrow your phone?"  
"Nope sorry left it in my coat." Mike pays himself down and looks apologetic. Lester remembers he'd picked up a phone at a pub. Some blonde, butch looking female had drunkenly tried to pick up her open purse and failed to notice when the phone tumbled out onto the floor. To Lesters surprise the phone still remained unlocked.  
"Here burrow mine."

"Thank you."  
"An old friend of mine, John Watson." Mike introduced.

The man takes the phone and starts typing.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asks.  
"Sorry?"  
"Which was it Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Oh right, he was suppose to be John Watson, who according to Mike joined the army after finishing studying to be a doctor. Speaking of Mike, when Lester looked at him hoping for some clue as to the right answer, he had a smug, amused look on his face.  
"Afghanistan," Well he had a fifty/fifty shot at the right answer. A mousey female walked in with coffee and Lester watches with some sympathy as her attempt at gaining attention fails spectacularly.  


"Do you like the violin?" Sherlock asked but the female is gone and Mike is still standing there looking smug, was that question directed at him?  
"Sorry what?"  
"I play the violin when I am thinking, sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Flatmates should know the worst of each other."  
"Oh I," Lester glances at Mike's unbearably smug look, "You told him about me?"  


"Not one word." Mike grins.  
"Then who said anything about flatmates?  
"I did," Sherlock responded, "told Mike this morning that I was a difficult man to find a flatmate for and here he is after lunch break with an old friend recently returned from military service in Afghanistan."  
Next thing Lester knew Sherlock was heading out the door, "The address is 221b Baker Street," and something about a riding crop in the morgue?

"He's always like that." Mike grinned.

  



End file.
